Lost
by SweetTearsx
Summary: Aliana Harmony is a thirteen year old demigod who has just entered Camp Halfblood. When Apollo's sun chariot is stolen, she is chosen to go on a quest to get it back, before the world freezes. She goes, but she finds out that being a hero is not that easy and that an old friend is seems to be lost forever...
1. Grover saves me from our teacher

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so don't expect too much from it. Still, I hope you guys like it. :) **

Have you ever heard of the Greek gods? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Athena, to name a few. You haven't heard of them? Good. Keep it that way. Don't care about them, and if you do, pretend like you don't. That's what I did, until my life changed completely.

My name is Aliana Harmony. I'm thirteen years old and I have straight blonde hair and green, grayish eyes. I might look like an ordinary girl who lives with her mother in New York, but you can't be more wrong.

The school year was walking to its end, and I was very proud of myself. I almost stayed a whole year on one school without getting expelled. My mum sent me to a school with "problem" children. It wasn't a nice school; the teachers were too strict, I hated the food on the school and they didn't teach music. But I had to say that it was one of my best school years. The teachers didn't pay much attention to my ADHD or dyslexia and they gave me a smile when I got a sufficient for a test, which happened more often. And above all, I had a new friend.

I only had one other friend in my whole life. I was 6 and went to an open school, and on the first day I already was a bullet's target. The bullet saw me watching the music group and just wanted to make a funny joke, but another boy (I couldn't remember his name) stopped him. 'Don't' he said, and he gave the bully an angry look. I noticed that his eyes that had the same color as mine. 'Leave her alone, she's just a new girl. Go find someone of your own age.' The bully surprisingly enough left, and I smiled at the boy. He was about 7 years older than me, but we somehow became friends. He protected me, I made him laugh. He was like a brother that I never had.

Sadly enough, just before the end of the year, he announced that he would leave school. 'Where will you go?' I asked sadly. 'Away from here,' he answered. He stood up and looked at me with a smile. 'Ey, c'mon. Don't be sad. If there's a day that we will see each other again, I am looking forward to it,' he said. I answered his smile, though I wasn't happy at all.

But now, I had a new friend. His name was Grover and he was about the same age as me. He came to school after Christmas break. He didn't look cool and wasn't liked by the rest of the class either, so I decided that I would like him. We paired up with gym. We worked together very well and I started to like school again, just because I had a friend.

So, on the last day, Grover and I were lunching alone, as usual. Grover looked with some kind of hunger in his eyes to my empty tin of diet coke. He had done that before, but I still found it weird.

'So…' I said. 'Scared for our last test?'

'Huh?' Grover said as he looked up from my empty tin. 'Oh, err… not really. It's Biology, right?'

I nodded. 'I forgot. That's your favorite subject, isn't it?' I said.

Grover smiled. 'Yeah, it is. I just found it interesting how-'

Before Grover could finish his sentence, we were interrupted by Brian Adams, our favorite kid from the class. Joke, we hated everything of him, from his fatty brown hair to his toes of his giant feet.

'Ey!' he said. 'School is almost finished, but I haven't bullied you newbies yet. Isn't that weird?'

I squeezed my hands. 'No, it isn't,' I said. 'But your big head is just too dumb to think about that.'

Grover gave me a warning look, but he already was too late. Brian's eyes narrowed and he said: 'Think you're cool, don't ya?'

I didn't say anything. It was better to keep my mouth shut.

'Let's see if you stay cool in a fight, then,' Brian said and he lifted his fist. But before he could break my nose with it, Grover kicked him, making Brian yelling with pain.

'OOOUUUUCCCHH!' Brain grabbed his leg, but, being so fat, he fell over. The whole canteen laughed and the canteen lady hurried to our table.

'Time to leave this table, don't you think, Mr. Adams?' she said. 'You, sit down and eat the rest of your lunch,' she added to Grover.

Both of the boys listened to her, and when she walked away, I started to laugh.

'And how did you do that?' I said.

Grover blushed. 'You know… Just kick him.'

We were still laughing when the ball rang, announcing that we should be heading to our class now.

When we arrived at the Biology classroom – the most hated place in this school, if you didn't listen to Grover – I found out that I _was _scared for our test. I didn't like the subject at all, but the teacher of this subject was scaring me the most. Her name was Mrs. L. Henderson and she looked like a young woman, but I could swear that she was much older than she looked. She was always using a stick to walk, and the way she looked at me… Like she wanted to eat me or something.

Brian Adams was standing at the door and gave me an "I'll-get-you-after-school" look. I looked away and decided that I should stay close to Grover, although I would like to kick Brian as hard as Grover did.

The sound of a walking stick and a hissing voice that said: "Good afternoon, my dearsss," gave me goose bumps. I turned around and saw Mrs. Henderson walking to the door. She gave me the usual look before she smiled to Brian and opened the door. I walked close to Grover when we walked passed her. When we took place at our tables, he smiled and whispered: 'She really scares you, doesn't she?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, she really gives me chills. She looks like a monster!' I answered. Grover looked at Mrs. Henderson with. It seemed that he was thinking about something, but when he saw me looking at him, he laughed and said 'Yeah…'

I thought about what my mother would have said if I said this to her. 'You can't say that! She's just… different.' And then she would gave me a wink. I had to admit it; I missed her. My mum was the nicest woman I knew. My father left her when I was born. I was still angry at him, my mum didn't deserve that. She had to raise me alone- which wasn't easy, of course. I haven't seen her since the Christmas break, only her handwriting on her letters.

'Okay, dearsss, you can start with your tessst!' hissed Mrs. Henderson, making me jump a meter in the air. I hadn't noticed that the test was already on my table.

I sighed and picked up my pen. _Question 1,_ I read, with some difficulty because of my dyslexia. _Why is the bombing of the heart so important to survive? _I stared confused at my paper. _Bombing of the heart? _Then I saw that it wasn't bombing, but pumping.

Hating myself for being so stupid, I wrote down an answer and continued to the next question. I started kicking my feet against each other. Because of my ADHD, I couldn't stay still, especially not during tests.

Mrs. Henderson hissed again and gave me an angry look. I stopped with kicking my feet, but had to concentrate to not start it again.

As I was busy making question 2, Mrs. Henderson's voice suddenly whispered in my ear. 'Cheating, my dear?'

I jumped at least two meters high. 'N-no, of course not,' I said, probably not very convincing.

'Liar!' whispered Mrs. Henderson. 'Liarsss need to be punisshhed!' She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me on my feet. 'No!' I said. 'I didn't do anything wrong! Let go!'

But the teacher didn't let go. She managed to pull me on my feet and started dragging me to the door. I saw Grover looking at me. 'Help me!' I said miserably to him. Brian Adams started laughing, but I didn't take any notice of it. Grover did nothing but snapping his fingers. It was a sharp sound, different than if I would snap my fingers. Mrs. Henderson let go and looked a bit confused. I walked back to my table as fast as I could, and made the rest of the test, trying not to do anything wrong.

At the end of the class, I still had goose bumps. I was the first out of the class and when Grover came walking next to me, he was panting. 'Don't walk that fast!' he said. 'I've never been an athlete'

'Thanks,' I said.

He looked confused. 'For what?'

'For saving me from Mrs. Henderson'

He even looked more confused. 'I didn't save you. I didn't need to. Nothing happened during class!'

Now I was confused too. 'What do you mean? She was dragging me to the door without any reason! I think that's something that happened in class!'

Grover shook his head. 'Aliana, I don't know what you're talking about.'

But I did. And I knew for sure that something weird was happening here.

**And that's the first chapter. I know it's quite long and boring, but this is my first chapter so I'll try to make my other chapters better. Also, don't forget to review.**

**~ SweetTearsx**


	2. I go to my first party

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update for so long. I was busy with school and I actually didn't have inspiration for a new chapter.  
Anyways, here's a new chapter! I hope you'll like it. **

I didn't understand. I didn't understand it at _all. _How could Grover not have seen how that horrible – _woman – _dragged me through the class? I mean, I was sure that we had eye contact, so he must have seen it!

I thought that things couldn't get even more weird, but I was wrong, of course. That night, after I had packed my bag and made sure I looked a bit okay, I went to Grover's room to pick him up before we would go to the party that night. I didn't like parties – I couldn't dance and I never had many friends to talk to while the others were dancing – so I made sure I'd go to as less parties as possible. But this time, Grover convinced me. "You can't go home," he said, 'The teachers will only open the doors at 9pm, which is the end of the party. And Ali, you can't stay in your room either – you don't want Ms Henderson to find you, do you?' I'd like to say that the part about Ms Henderson didn't convince me, but it actually did. Especially after that class today.

Anyway, I wanted to knock on Grover's door, until I heard that he was talking to someone.

'You _have to _come. I'm sure that she is a demigod, and she turns 14 in two days! You know what that means!'

I froze. _My _fourteenth birthday was in two days!

'Grover, I'm kinda busy, remember? The Titan's army is preparing for war! You know how strong Titans are and we have to be strong enough to face them when they arrive. But no pressure, not at all. Sure I could come to get another demigod here to protect,' a boy's voice answered. I was confused. It sounded like he was standing in the room, but he said that he was too busy to come here.

'Percy, please. I know you want to help her. I've seen a monster in here and it is quite strong. It attacked her in class and I had to manipulate the Mist so everyone forgot that it happened. But I don't know if I can do that again. We have to get her out of here, to be sure she won't get hurt.'

'How do we know that she won't get hurt in Camp, or in the war?'

'At least she will learn how to fight and well, maybe she will get hurt, but at least as a hero.'

The other boy, whose name apparently was Percy, sighed. 'Okay then, Goat Boy. I'll come and take Annabeth with me as some extra help. Where do we find you and this demigod?'

'In Boston,' Grover answered, 'at Henderson's school for problem kids.'

At this moment I freaked out and stormed inside. Grover quickly closed his tap. I looked around. Not a sign of that Percy.

'Hey, Ali,' Grover said nervously.

'What was that all about?' I asked.

'What?'

'About- about demigods, a camp and the Mist?'

'You missed what?'

I gave him an angry look. 'No, the M-I-S-T! You know what I mean!'

He looked confused, just like this afternoon. 'No, I don't. Come on, let's go to the party. You should try the snacks, because I think you're hungry, Ali. You're talking nonsense.'

He was talking very quick and ran out so fast that I was forced to drop the subject and follow him to the party.

As soon as we entered the hall where the party was, I knew that I wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Okay, the music was fine and the food was delicious, but something felt _wrong. _

Grover didn't seem to notice. He took me everywhere – to the food table, the dance floor, to the DJ and back to the food table.

I just wanted to tell him something was wrong, but his phone rang.

He took it out of his pocket and looked on the display. His smile immediately faded.

'I'm sorry, I have to take it,' he said.

I tried to look on the display, but he stepped back.

'See you in a minute. Stay here, okay?' he said.

'Umm… okay, but who-' I started, but Grover already disappeared.

I sighed and sat down. Grover was acting weird. Really weird. And it annoyed me.

I don't know how long I sat there, watching the dancing people, but suddenly a strange feeling came over me. I turned around and saw no-one less than Mrs. Henderson getting closer.

'You'd like something to drink, dear?' a voice said.

I jumped, but it was only the canteen lady.

'I- no thanks.' I looked over my shoulder and saw that Mrs. Henderson was really near now.

I stood up. 'I… uhm… need to go to the bathroom,' I said to the canteen lady and left as soon as I could.

I reached the hallway and looked around. Unfortunately, I didn't see Grover. I walked further, hoping to see him. When I didn't, I wanted to scream his name. Then I stopped dead. Screaming for your friend's help, only because you're afraid of a teacher? _Are you serious, Ali? _

I turned around to walk back to the party, but before I could get there, I felt a blow against my head. And I was sure it wasn't a friendly one from Grover.

**So, that's it. Not as long as the last chapter. Don't forget to review by the way. If there are enough reviews, I'll go on with this story. Otherwise I'll start another, because I have more ideas which are better than this story. **

**~ SweetTearsx**


	3. A lake 'eats' my teacher

**Hi everyone! I decided to update quickly, because you had to wait a long time for the second chapter. Also, I had enough time to make another chapter today, so here it is. Enjoy! **

'What-', I said, but I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt very dizzy. I almost fell down, but two arms caught me before I hit the floor.

'Grover?' I asked weakly, but I already knew that it wasn't him.

'No, my dear, I'm not the sssatyr,' a familiar voice said. Mrs. Henderson.

Although I was very curious about what a satyr was, I knew it wasn't the time to think about it. I felt that Mrs. Henderson started dragging me through the hallway. I struggled, but I felt dizzy and Henderson's grip was much firmer than I thought, so I couldn't break free.

'Oh, please don't sstruggle, my dear,' she said. 'It'll go much quicker then.'

_Please, _I thought. _Let someone come in the hallway now. Even Brian Adams is okay. _But of course I didn't have that luck. I was always unlucky. Always.

I didn't know how long it took, but Mrs. Henderson managed to get me out of the building. She opened an emergency exit and pushed me through it. Fortunately, I wasn't that dizzy anymore so I didn't fall over. For a second I thought about just running away, but Henderson got my arm before I could even move. She pulled me towards the small lake that we sometimes used to swim in with gym. It was about 50 meters from the building and a few trees surrounded it.

Mrs. Henderson put me on a rock that was about 10 meters from the lake.

'Sssit,' she hissed and while keeping an eye on me, she took her phone out.

I blinked. 'You're not going to kill me?' I said, quite surprised.

She laughed, but it sounded more like air that slowly left a balloon. 'No, my dear. My masster will be very happy to have another demigod at his ssside.'

'Who's your master?' I asked. 'And what on earth do you mean with demigod? I'm not half god!'

She smiled. A very, very creepy smile. 'Yess, you are. But you'll learn later.'

Her words scared me, so running away looked even more attractive. But I got distracted. Maybe it was because we were alone, or maybe just because I paid her more attention, but some things looked different. And I mean very different.

I noticed that her legs were no legs, but two serpent trunks. Her walking stick was not just a walking stick. It had a pretty lethal looking point at its end. She started walking and it looked pretty strange, like she was walking with skies. How could it be that I hadn't noticed it before?

I knew that I had to get out of here. Running away was no option, because she could throw that lethal walking stick. Then I saw a smaller rock laying next to me. I picked it up. Then I looked at the phone in her hand. She probably was calling someone – maybe her master – to pick us up. But the last thing I wanted was going somewhere with _her. _

I took a deep breath, stood up and threw my rock to the snake woman. It hit her phone and it fell out of her hand. When it hit the ground, it looked pretty damaged.

Mrs. Henderson, or the snake lady, hissed angry. 'No! Now I'm trapped here!' She turned to me and she looked so angry that I took a step back and fell over the rock I just sat on.

She took out her walking stick. 'Now we can't get you out of here', she said, 'sso it won't be a problem if I killed you, Aliana Harmony.'

She hissed angry and attacked. I had just enough time to roll over to avoid the spear, but I felt a burning pain in my arm. I yelled and looked at my arm. It had a pretty bad cut. My vision became blurred, but I could see Henderson smiling. _This is it. I'm dead. _

Maybe I _was _dead. Or I passed out and had a strange dream, because I saw the lake explode behind her. It pulled her into the water and she didn't come above the water again. Then the lake became calm again, like nothing happened.

I stared at the lake, very confused. Lakes never acted like that. Then I heard someone scream my name.

'Aliana! Ali, are you okay?' It was Grover. He bend over me and a boy and girl were standing next to him.

'I'm okay,' I said. 'Just… a scratch.' I held my wounded arm and wished it didn't hurt that much. And after a while, it didn't. I lifted up my hand to look at the wound and looked a lot better than before.

I looked back at Grover. 'Feel… a little tired,' I said weakly. Then I passed out.

**Maybe it's a little bit confusing, but that's because it's from Aliana's POV. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :D **

**~ SweetTearsx**


End file.
